


you bring me magic

by LadyAsh47



Series: blood thickens over everything [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drama, F/F, Fluff, and tears, lots of breakdowns, talk of mature topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsh47/pseuds/LadyAsh47
Summary: A companion piece to "I'm so glad that I have you", this time focusing on Beca Mitchell, her relationship development with Chloe Beale and her growth throughout 7 years at Hogwarts and more.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> age 11, you met Chloe Beale

 "Professor, are you going to be teaching me at Hogwarts too?"

 

 Hogwarts, that was still a word of strange concept to you. It had only been one month since that eventful day in Newcastle, where some witch had showed up at the step of your door and declared you and your little sibling witches of the same kind.

 

 You felt something squeezing your hand, and you looked down to your little sister who was pointing excitedly at a robe shop and squealing "Bec-Bec! Pretty robes!". The little one's innocence made you smile, and you happily took her up on your shoulders for a better view.

 

 "Yes dear" you turned back to Minerva McGonagall, the witch in question "I'll be teaching you Transfiguration, and if you get into Gryffindor then I'll also be your Head of House."

 

 "Are there bad houses? I've been hearing something about evil houses from the people at **_The Leaky Cauldron_**."

 

 "Well, no. Each house has certain qualities that they seek, I suppose the prejudice comes from the majority of the wizards they inhabit."

 

 "Slytherin, you mean? I can put two and two together from the colors." those kids back at the shop were really helpful with their animated descriptions of the houses.

 

 You watched Professor McGonagall as she sighed, but nodded nonetheless. One of her hands was caressing Alec's hair softly (who you assumed was looking very happy with the attention), and her other one reached out for yours. You squeezed it lightly, smiling at the woman who had rescued your little family, or rather what was left of it.

 

 "Slytherin, but I assure you they aren't a bad house. Being in Slytherin doesn't make you a bad person by default, no matter what anyone says."

 

 "Bec-Bec is still gonna be Bec-Bec!" Alec squealed cheerfully, her eyes gleaming as if this was something she knew and no one else did.

 

 "That's right" the older woman smiled kindly "you will always be Bec-Bec, Lexie's Bec-Bec."

 

 A tear unknowing strayed down your cheek at the warm display of affection, and you subtly tried to wipe it off before turning your head to the parchment in your hand. You hated showing your weak side, it wasn’t going to change just because you knew you were a wizard now.

 

 Anyway, you still had some supplies to get, and you didn't want to stay in this crowded alley more than necessary (despite it all being very fascinating, the smell of people and sounds of ruckus were starting to irk you and you reckoned you would have more time to explore later anyway).

 

 "Can you take Alec to see the robes? I'm thinking of going to grab my books, I'll meet you there later to get the school uniform?"

 

 "Sure, dear. We'll be at **_Madam Malkin's_** , it's actually right next to where you get your books."

 

 " ** _Flourish and Blotts_**? Jeez who came up with that name."

 

 "Some old wizard, I personally think it's clever." you smiled, testing the name on your tongue. _Huh,_ it did roll off better than you thought.

 

 "Bec-Bec, can you grab me a book in there?"

 

 Already expecting a request as such, you put Alec down from your shoulders and squeezed her cheeks jokingly "Of course munchkin, I'll grab you the thickest one."

 

 "Something thrilling please!"

 

 You nodded, then handed your little sister to the older woman. Alec immediately inserted her hand into Professor McGonagall's, two warm smiles later and they both headed into the robe shop. Turning your head to the other building, you took a deep breath then stepped inside.

 

 It was a rather large bookshop, one that you were sure would make Alec the bookworm insist on staying for good and bawling tears at the prospect of leaving. Thousands and thousands of books were stacked on the abnormally tall wooden shelves, they awfully reminded you of that library in **_Beauty And The Beast._** You pulled out your parchment and scanned the list of supplies you would need.

 

 Eight books, you ought to get started if you still want to find one for Alec's leisure time reading. Seriously though, how much of a nerd could your little sister be at the age of nine.

 

 "Hello dear, are you attending Hogwarts as well?"

 

 You looked up from the paper to lock eyes with a kindly smiling lady, who was dressed in one of the most pleasant shades of pink you had ever seen (there weren’t many in general, you hated pink), her hands full of thick and seemingly-dusty books. You quickly reached out to help her with some of them, and her smiled turned grateful.

 

 "Yes madam, I'm looking for Hogwarts first year's books?"

 

 "Oh! You have a list, don't you dear?" you nodded "though we won't need it. I've been selling the same books to every Hogwarts first years there is in this alley all week. Very well, would you mind help me carry these to the big shelf and I'll grab your books then?"

 

 "Sure thing madam."

 

 Tucking your flannel shirt sleeves higher, you held up the books and followed the smiling lady to the back of the shop. You were astonished to find that there were even more books down here than in the front, oh your sister was going to freak out for sure!  
 

 "Aha! You can just put them here, and I'll go grab your books for you."

 

 The smiling lady walked away shortly after putting her stack of books on a wooden stool, and you quickly followed to place yours on an identical one right besides it. Exploiting the time, you took a chance and traced your fingers over the book covers you could see ranging from the inside to the outer part of the shop. **_A History of Magic_** _,_ ** _Magical Theory, Monster Book of Monsters, Voyages with Vampires_** _,_ ** _Easy Spells to Fool Muggles_** (you raised an interested eyebrow at that one) and many, many more. You had to admit, even for a non-bookworm, this place was really fascinating to look at.

 

 You were startled out of your musings as to what book you should get for Alec when a voice spoke up from besides you. Shocked, you almost knocked over the pile you just stacked. Luckily, you gained enough balance and managed to stand back up straight without making a fool out of yourself.

 

 "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!"

 

 Turns out, the one who shocked you near to death was a girl. She didn't look much older than you were, you would reckon that she was your age for her clutched parchment of **_"First year's requirement list"_** _. Maybe she is attending Hogwarts as well_ , you mused.

 

 "No, it's fine. I was just too deep in thoughts, that's all."

 

 "Are you sure?" her blue eyes bored straight into yours, which baffled you because one, where did she get eyes in THAT shade of blue, and two, did you look like you were that weak?

 

 "I'm alright, honestly."

 

 The girl, you noticed her flaming red hair now, almost spoke again had it not for the smiling lady coming back out with a pile of what looked to be your textbooks in her hands. You rushed over, helping her with the heavy bunch and she once again directed a warm grin in your direction.

 

 "You're a sweetheart, dear" you shyly grinned in return "here are your books. 1 Galleon for **_The Standard Book of Spells, grade 1_**. That's the gold coin."

 

 "That's embarrassing, you knew I was a Muggle-born just by looking?"

 

 You asked, feeling your face burning a bit as you ruffled through the satchel of money you just withdrawn from (not without the goblins giving you the creeps, might you add) for a gold coin. Once you found it, the smiling lady continued to rattle off coins after coins for each book, all the while taking the time to teach you what each coin looked like and what they added up to (Professor McGonagall had taught you already, but it was only once so honestly it wasn’t your fault that you were so inexperienced).

 

 Finally, you had all the eighteen Galleons that you needed, and handed them gently over to the smiling lady.

 

 "Thank you so much for your help, madam."

 

 "It's no problem, dear. I hope you have a great first year at Hogwarts, my years at that school was bloody brilliant."

 

 "Really, madam?" the redhead girl from earlier, whom you noticed had been standing next to you, watching the whole time, spoke earnestly.

 

 "Ahh, you must be Chloe, the youngest of the Beales?"

 

 "So you're popular." you teased, a smirk etched on your lips as she blushed slightly.

 

 "I'm not" she replied "and yes madam, I am Chloe. You know about my family?"

 

 "Everyone knows you and your family, Chloe dear. Your parents are like the most friendly and kind amongst all Purebloods, rivaling the Weasleys of course. Speaking of which, where are they?"

 

 "They're at **_Madam Malkin's_** to buy my brothers' new robes."

 

 "Ah, Calvin and Chris must be looking very dashing! It's their seventh year coming along, yes?"

 

 "Yes, madam. Mom and dad are super proud, Cal is even pushing for a job in the Ministry."

 

 "What dashing young lads, your brothers are. Anyway, are you getting the books for first years too Chloe dear?  
  
 Chloe nodded and you saw the smiling lady once again skipping off to the back of the shop. You honestly didn't understand much of the conversation the two just had, and it kind of rubbed you the wrong way. If only had you been born in a magical family like hers, maybe you wouldn't have been so clueless about all of this stuff. _Too late for that now._

 

 "Hey, you're going to Hogwarts too right?"

 

 You nodded in reply to Chloe's question, quietly looking down on your feet as you felt like not wanting to talk. Chloe continued to ask about everything, how excited were you at finally being able to going to Hogwarts and how ecstatic were you to learn actual magic instead of futile ones that she believed even toddlers could do. Again, it kind of rubbed you the wrong way and it felt like centuries before the redhead realized that you weren't having as much fun as she was.

 

 "I'm sorry, I'm being rude about your lack of experience in the wizarding world."

 

 "It's okay" you looked back "I suppose most wizards are going to be like that. Muggle-borns aren't common, I believe."

 

 "They're certainly not, but I have heard of great wizards who are Muggle-borns. Or at least, half Muggle."

 

 "Oh really? Who?" you were intrigued. You had wanted to ask Professor McGonagall about the subject but felt it was rather too fresh of a wound to bring up in front of Alec.

 

 "Well there are Lily Potter, she's one of the legendary female figures of Hogwarts, super smart and all. And she married James Potter, the man who defeated You-Know-Who nearly a decade ago. He was kind of like the bad guy of our world for a really long time. Then there's Kendra Dumbledore, she’s the late mother of our Headmaster at Hogwarts. So I assume she’s really good too, much like her son."

 

 Chloe continued to go on and on about the famous Muggle-born wizards that she knew off, and only managed to stop herself when the smiling lady finally emerged again with another pile of textbooks. Wanting to show your appreciation for her attempt of making you feel better, you grabbed her bicep, squeezed lightly and smiled.

 

 "Thank you" you mouthed

 

 "Here you go, Chloe dear. All the first year's textbooks."

 

 "Thank you Madam Van De Kamp" oh finally you had a name to address her.

 

 "Is there anything else you need, dear…?"

 

 You jumped up at the address, and introduced yourself as Beca Mitchell before going off about how you wanted to find a book for your little sister. Madam Van De Kamp pursed her lips in thought, so you looked over to Chloe to see if she had any brilliant idea. She looked like a smart cookie, you would reckon she knew some books.

 

 "Is she attending Hogwarts as well?" the redhead asked after being deep in thoughts for a minute.

 

 "In two years. Well, three. Her birthday is in October."

 

 "So she's like nine now?" you nodded "I think you should get her **_Hogwarts: A History_**."

 

 "Hogwarts a what?"

 

 "That's a brilliant idea! Oh I bet the little champ would be so excited to study at Hogwarts after reading it. Hold on, I'll be right back."

 

 And that was how Chloe Beale managed to get you to buy **_Hogwarts: A History_** for your little sister.

 

 You walked out of the shop a few minutes later, hands full of books and more books. Chloe mentioned that she had an Expandable Charmed bag, and she was willing to let you borrow it for a while. You thanked her in gratitude, the heavy pile was surely going to kill you had you kept carrying it for any longer.

 

 "Let's head over to **_Madam Malkin's_**. I want to meet your little sister."

 

 "You do?" you asked dumbly, mouth agape in a clearly unattractive manner.

 

 "Of course, anyone who loves to read books is a good judge of character. I want to meet her."

 

 Her ocean blue eyes once again bored into yours, and you found yourself nodding obediently and led the way to the robe shop.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Age 11, you met Chloe's family and gained a new mother

"Bec-Bec!"

 

 You laughed at the adorable squeal Alec let out at the sight of you entering the shop, and you had to stop at the door for a minute so that you could scoop the little one up in your arms. From the corner of your eye, you could see Chloe running over to a group of redheads, who you assumed to be her family, and started chatting animatedly with them.

 

 "Have you got all your books, Bec-Bec?" Alec spurred you out of thoughts, and you nodded, holding up the leather bag that Chloe lent.

 

 "Yep" popping the P just because "I also got you a present."

 

 Alec yelled excitedly, prodding at the leather bag in poorly concealed excitement. So you gently put her down, pulled out the big copy of **_Hogwarts: A History_** out for her to ogle. She stared at it in awe and fascination, which made you had to suppress the urge to kiss her puffy cheeks. _Street cred, Beca. Remember the street cred._

 

"Thank you" she said breathlessly, blue eyes tearing up before she stretched her arms and pounced on you with a force.

 

 You accepted her hug, and from the angle you could see Professor McGonagall heading over to where you and your little sister were. Her lips crinkled up into a small smile, and you couldn't help but to return it.

 

"Hello dear, you got all your books ready?"

 

 "Yes Professor" you looked at the older woman dressed in green, chuckling at the sight of Alec softly caress the content page "everything went well, I had enough money for them."

 

 You thought the older woman was going to say something, for her mouth opened but she never got to start when an unfamiliar voice disturbed the little bubble your family was in.

 

 "Excuse me?"

 

 All three of you turned your head, you in particular smiling at the sight of redheads who looked identical to Chloe standing shyly yet somehow confidently in front of you.

 

 A middle-aged man with pale skin and rich auburn hair ( _must be Chloe's father)_ stretched out a hand and shook yours and Professor McGonagall’s in turn with a greeting. A brunette woman ( _Chloe's mother for sure, they have the same eyes)_ followed with a beaming smile that awfully resembled her daughter's. You marveled in jealousy at her two brothers' - Calvin and Chris, you remembered from **_Flourish and Blotts_** \- heights, at how they were triple the size of you. They greeted you with smiles too, Calvin even giving you a hug that startled you initially.

 

 "Hello Professor McGonagall, it's been ages since we've seen you." Chloe's father said, his grin widening as he aimed his pearly white teeth at the older woman.

 

 "Clarke Beale, Sandra Olsen. What an honor to see you again."

 

  _Clarke, Calvin, Chris, Chloe, they had it easy naming people in this family._

 

 "Are these your kids, professor? They look adorable, and must be very excited to go to Hogwarts!"

 

 You could see Professor McGonagall looking over to you to answer the question, which you deeply appreciated the sentiment so you spoke out what had been brewing in yours and Alec's heads for the past month.

 

 Carefully, you spoke "We're Muggle-borns, but she decided to take us in and become our new mother."

 

 Alec, who had apparently stopped gawking at the thick book, squealed hurriedly in reply as she ran over and grabbed your arm "Yes! She's going to be our mother now, we even have her last name!"

 

 You could see in the eyes of the Beales that they were confused but touched, and yours began to reciprocate when Professor McGonagall, no, mom's were watering. Not wanting to have a crying fest in the middle of a shop, you reached a hand up and squeezed her trembling one, giving her a smile that screamed _I love you, I appreciate you, and also I don't want to cry here so please stop doing that_.

 

 "Yes, yes that is true." your mom finally opened her mouth, her voice sounding more stable and etched with more pride and happiness than you've ever heard.

 

 "That's wonderful, professor. It's a great thing these two kids have you."

 

 Your family and the Beales continued to talk more throughout the whole shopping experience. You and Chloe specially had fun laughing at each other's jokes and teasing Alec for her short height when she almost tripped over wearing your robe (had you knew karma would have bitten you in the arse three years later when she would outgrow you, you wouldn't have done that).

 

 At the end of the day, when the Beales decided that they were going to return to their mansion, you, Alec and your mother had decided to call it a day as well.

 

 You said goodbye to Chloe, handing back her leather bag and mumbled in gratitude "Thank you for everything today, Chloe. It's been a great day with you around."

 

 She smiled at you, so brightly and sincerely that it made you feel a little something strange in your stomach. Then she hugged you, so tight that it caught you off guard and once again sporting that dumb agape look on your face. A snicker could be heard from behind your back so you blushed and pulled back, and blushed even harder when she held your hands and said so earnestly it hurt "Of course, what are fast friends for!"

 

 Yeah, you had a feeling you were going to become more than that. Just a hunch though.


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Age 12, you realized family was those who stayed

  _"I don't want them. You can take them with you, or I'll bring them to the nearest orphanage. It's your choice."_

 

_"You- you can't be serious Mrs. Mitchell?"_

 

_"I'm afraid I am, Professor McGonagall. And it's Montgomery now, Amelia Montgomery."_

 

"Hey Becs?"

 

_"Ms. Montgomery, please take a day to sleep on it. You can't just abandon your kids like this."_

 

"Beca?"

 

_"Not to be rude or anything, but I think that's my decision to make. Either you take them in, or I'll kick them out myself. Tonight."_

 

"Beca!"

 

 You snapped out of your trance, and coughed loudly at the closely-approaching face of one redheaded Chloe Beale. Shaking your head, you willed your voice into the monotone that it was so accustomed with "What is it, Beale?"

 

 Chloe’s blue eyes were soaked in worry, and you felt a strange, unfamiliar sensation swirling in your stomach as she stared owlishly at you. You looked back at the Potions textbook on your desk - filled with information for the upcoming essay on Felix Felicis, furiously shaking at the familiar signs of a breakdown _. No, this can't be happening here. Not now._

 

 “Hey” a warm, soft hand clasped gently on your trembling one - you sighed in agitation to see that it had no comforting effect or whatsoever on the emotions raging inside of you at the moment “you’re trembling, Beca. Are you alright?”

 

 Flashes of nights when you woke up screaming, tears soaking everything in their way, appeared inside your mind. You cradled your head in one hand, desperate for the pain to go away.

 

_"I should have know you two were a mistake from the beginning."_

 

 Abruptly, you stood up from your desk and marched straight out of the self-study hall, trembling from head to toe. You garnered weirded looks as you sprinted through the school, but be sure to keep your head down to hide the fact that you were crying.

 

 Somehow, you managed to climb onto the Astronomy Tower without any trouble. It was when you were sure no one was around, that you allowed yourself to crumble.

 

  _Pathetic_ , you thought. How many times had it been since you first mourn and grieve over the inevitable collapse of your parents' marriage. The answer wasn’t clear, for you didn’t keep count. And would the sound of your heart breaking every time your friends get mails from their parents be included too?

 

 You remembered clearly as day, the moment that started it all.

 

 You were seven, the age of when curiosity blooming in the primary part of a child's brain.

 

 So when you heard strange noises coming from your parents' room following a harsh slam, you sneaked out of bed quietly and put an ear onto the door. Small, little, innocent you didn’t quite understand what the sounds behind the door meant. You recognized your mother’s voice, and you realized she sounded out of breath, and there was humming unlike those she would sing during breakfast time.

 

 And moans, like someone was in pain. But you had never heard of anyone in pain like this before.

 

 And the smell, you crunched your nose at the strange yet oddly familiar fragrance lingering outside the door. It smelled like the aftershaves Aaron (your best friend at elementary school) put on his chin once as a joke. The boy had mentioned he borrowed it from his dad.

 

 Your mother gave you a scowl the morning after, when you asked about the red mark on her neck beneath all the makeup she used (she was particularly bad at makeup for a 30-something grown woman). She told you to “keep your mouth shut” and so you did, because what else could you do.

 

 The realization came around a month later, and for the rest of your life, you wished you were never the curious child you once were. The setting was the same, nighttime, around eleven PM.

 

 Your little sister was asleep soundly in the room next to yours, and once again you heard it. Though this time, there was a distinct sound of footsteps following the loud slam. If you were to describe it, this would be alike to the classic burglar-trying-to-tip-toe movie soundtrack.

 

 The footsteps were sneaky, slow, yet firm. As if they already knew where to go and what to do.

 

 You cried the minute you opened your door, seeing directly across the hall into your parents' bedroom.

 

 Despite not understanding what was going on, you felt yourself disgusted at the sight of your mother, naked, on your parents’ bed with Aaron’s dad (who happened to be Rory Mitchell’s very own childhood best friend). And you were scared, because your father was literally shaking in his brown boots and coats, his dark blue eyes (that you inherited) gleaming like Olympic torches on flame.

 

 You didn’t exactly understand the sight at first, it just felt weird to see your mom without any clothes on in front of others when she specifically reprimanded you for doing the same thing just three years earlier.

 

 The bolt soon clicked into your no-longer innocent mind, as your father roared with rage.

 

  _Cheating_

 

  _Slut_

 

  _My own best friend_

 

 Aaron's father’s face had paled into the shade of your bed sheet, while your mother looked somewhere between the line of red and purple. You concluded from your father's shouting, that your mother had been having an affair. Translated into the language of a child, she loved someone that wasn’t her husband.

 

 It went down the drain since that day, your family you meant.

 

 Dinners together were no more, instead there were screaming and yelling and what you later learned to be basically domestic abuse (was it still called ‘abuse’ if both spouses just inflict verbal harm on each other?). You mourned for the death of your family’s happiness, for the forever destruction of your innocence, and for the childhood of your little sister.

 

 Rory Mitchell left home a month later - divorce paper strangely finished in such short time, not sparing even a glance at the sight of you crying into his shirt and begging him not to go. Alec clung onto his pants as he walked out, struggling to yell “Daddy! Daddy!” as loud as a five-year-old could. Your mother wasn’t even home that day, so it was just the two of you there, lying in the broken remnants of your once-called home.

 

 You and Alec had to grow up faster than most of your peers did, and you had grown to accept that fact. But it didn’t mean that the pain was not tearing you in shreds as you held the two envelopes of **RELINQUISH OF PARENTAL RIGHTS AND ADOPTION PAPERS PROCESS** in your hand.

 

Scoffing sadly, you wondered how many kids at Hogwarts had even seen these letters - and not having it addressed to them. You unfolded the envelopes, re-reading once more about **Rory Mitchell and Amelia Montgomery wishing to forfeit all parental/guardian rights to Rebecca Kay & Alexandra May Mitchell** and **Completion Paper of Minerva McGonagall’s adoption of Rebecca Kay & Alexandra May Mitchell**.

 

 Your mind slowly drifted to the misty city of London, and you felt a clench in your stomach as you imagined how Alec must be feeling right now as she read the letters. Despite being worried sick about your sister’s mental state, you were somewhat relieved that you had a bit of time for yourself before she inevitably arrived here at Hogwarts for the weekend. Shame filled you whole at the thought, but you couldn’t help it. You just wanted some time to cry, was it too much to ask?

 

  _November couldn’t start off any better_ , you bitterly realized.

 

 Time unknowingly drifted by as you sat there, eyes empty of emotions and heart numb of pain. The letter was disgracefully discarded somewhere, and the adult in you knew it was important. So you reminded yourself to pick it up afterwards.

 

 It was Saturday, so there were less worries about classes. Though you dreaded all the ones you’ve skipped today. Your mother (the only woman deserving of the title as far as you were concerned) had been very understanding about the whole thing, and had agreed to give you some space. You weren’t quite sure was it a good idea to leave you to yourself this state, but you were okay so far. So the answer was probably, presumably, yes.

 

 So quiet that you had almost missed it, the sound of someone sitting besides you snapped you out of the zone. And you mutely turned, forcing a weak smile at the same faux okay-ness etched on your sibling’s face.

 

 Automatically, you opened your arms as a sign that she could hug you if she wanted. But to your surprise, she instead pulled by the sleeve of your robe and placed you lying squarely in the crook of her neck. You sighed in content, never aware of such a good feeling to be taken care of and understood. You knew you didn’t need to say anything, because you both went through it together. And you understood the importance of just having a shoulder to lean on.

 

 So you kept quiet, you both did. For a long, long time, you just stared at the sky as it slowly turned from baby blue, to steel orange. The only non-surprise about this was the fact that you both had fallen into a peaceful slumber, for the warmth of blood-thicken love protected you from nightmares and terrors as you drifted away to dreamland.

 

 The first thing Alec said when you both stirred awake caught you off guard, and she said it with such a casual tone no less “I want to keep our surname, Beca.”

 

 Confused, you could only ask “Why?”

 

 Her colder blue eyes steered into your soul (a small part of you wondered why was it that she got your mother's eyes, yet they made you feel in such vividly different ways), as if they were strengthening the bond between you two even thicker than before. And then she smiled, a little smirk that you recognized to be of your own.

 

 Your heart soared at what she said next, and at that moment, you made a vow to always protect her. Because she was literally the only one you had left.

 

 “To remind us of our roots. Of how we got through the nightmares together. For blood thickens over hardships, and tears evaporate into rains. Creates a richer ground, and hence a stronger plant. We’re stronger now from what they gave. The least we can do is remember them for it.”


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Age 12, you found a family in the Bellas and something more for Chloe Beale

 “You staying for the weekend then, kiddo?”

 

 As a result of two grumbling stomachs five minutes prior, you and Alec had decided to join in on the dinner feast. Your little sister nodded as an answer to your question, hands tucked quietly in the pockets of her jacket. You sent furrowed brows her way, confused as to why had she suddenly gotten so quiet.

 

 With an instinct that was better than most people you knew, Alec sensed the question without it being voiced. She sighed before elaborating "I'm worried about the Bellas."

 

 The confusion in your face must have gotten even more obvious, but she didn't say anything in reply. So you asked "What do you mean 'worried'? They have been nothing but good to the both of us."

 

 "I know, I know that of course" she heaved a breath with her chin tilted upwards, almost in an exasperated fashion "Maybe I worded it wrong. I meant as in I can't tell how they're going to react once we get back."

 

 "Walking on eggshells around us, you mean?"

 

 "Yeah, please don't let her hear this but I actually like Amy's crude humor. Imagine if she suddenly be like 'you two are precious and I will love you in place of your (both good as dead) parents'"

 

 You couldn't help but let out a chuckle, mentally imagining the look of utter discomfort and awkwardness as a sentence like that coming from Fat Amy's mouth.

 

 Internally, you sympathized with Alec's concern, though wondering how on Earth had the thought not occurred to you beforehand ("Character development." said the annoying voice in the back of your head that sounded awfully like Stacie Conrad).

 

 Professor McGonagall had done the same thing to the two of you when you had gotten the notice of that Muggle massacre in Newcastle back in June (where your birth mother was brutally killed, just to freshen up for anyone who had forgotten). And you wouldn't say you were perfectly fine after just five months, but it had indeed gotten better.

 

 Your mother, god bless her, was trying to help as best as she could - by giving both you and your little sibling some space to process. You grew tired of her being so cautious around you after a week that you had exploded, metaphorically and literally (the Ministry of Magic was kind enough to let you off the hook for 'underage usage of magic', you thought it was more like an act of pity for everything that had happened).

 

 Thinking back to all the Bellas (newly-joined Emily Junk included), they all seemed to be the type to do the exact same thing. It was more like a presumption, because those girls were so caring and affectionate that it was almost an inevitability that they would tone down the usual misfits and cheerfulness for your (and Alec's) sake. Especially Chloe Beale, she who deemed herself to be your best friend.

 

 "We'll cross the bridge when we get there." you assured her, taking pride in yourself owning up to the role of the elder sibling once again. One of Alec's dark black eyebrows raised up in question, but no retort came.

 

 "Worst thing's worst, I can just blow up the Great Hall and cover everyone in pudding." kinda exactly what happened last time, Alec sworn off said dessert for a whole month.

 

 She laughed, the sound seemingly echoing through the empty hall as you strolled forward "There are worse things, that's for sure."

 

 Your heart slowly inched back to its original place, content and somewhat at peace after everything that had happened. Small talks were made (mostly you whining about Herbology and Alec criticizing about the mainstreams that was Muggle TV) as you walked to the Great Hall, where already you could hear the sound of fanatic chitchats.

 

 You could feel the stares coming from your own House mates as you headed over to the Gryffindor Table (most Slytherins still had prejudices against Gryffindors, much to your displeasure), where you could already see all the Bellas huddling over their food.

 

 From your peripheral vision, you could see Alec raising a hand to wave at someone. And you copied as soon as you noticed that it was your mother (sitting gracefully at the high table, looking worried) your little sister was greeting. Mouthing a "We're okay" in the most subtle way possible, you grabbed Alec's jacket sleeve and pulled her over to your very own annoying gang of misfits.

 

 "Hey! It's Mini-Shawshank!"

 

 Right off the bat, your fear of having people tip toe around you was diminished. At Amy's calling, the rest of the girls turned their heads. And even Aubrey Posen was acting completely normal, like glaring-but-not-really-glaring-at-you type of normal.

 

 You could see Alec grinning, and felt relieved for it was one of her most genuine ones as she sat down next to Jessica, whose teal blue eyes sparkled in joy (you've always found it fascinating that she was the one Alec took up to the quickest, for even you weren't overly acquainted with the Hufflepuff). Your eyebrow quirked up in amusement at the bright blushes on Alec's cheeks when Emily and Jessica hurled over to make small talks.

 

  _Smooth with pretty girls my ass._

 

 "Hey."

 

 The train of smug thought was interrupted by a familiar, husky voice that, honest to God, had been your infatuation for the past two years. You loved music, everyone knew that. But you swore to every God (or aca-God, since Aubrey and Chloe were in the school a capella choir), that girl's voice was like nothing you've ever heard. It was smooth, it was silky, and it was definitely worthy to be described as angelic.

 

 Casting your personally-thought creepy monologue aside, you turned and smirked at the calming blues of your best friend's eyes. Chloe seemed to brighten up remarkably at the sight of your smile, and as if it was an invitation, she pulled herself over to your side and snuggled under your neck. You stiffened slightly, not used nor comfortable with snuggling in public.

 

 "Dude, what's this about?" you asked, but the amusement in your voice was too obvious to even be masked as annoyance. She hummed, and grinned against your collarbone. You felt a hand sneakily crawling over and clasp over yours. At this point, you felt like it was totally useless to keep pretending that you weren't enjoying this at all.

 

 "Just wanna tell you I love you."

 

 Your breath hitched, and you prayed to Merlin your heart wasn't thrashing out in your chest. _Wait, why is this happening???_

 

 "Yeah?" you paused, still befuddled with the way your most vital organ was behaving (you should be worried, Chloe said this all the time and this reaction was next to nonexistent), then continued "I love you too."

 

 Her grin widened at the reply, and somehow you've ended up holding hand for the rest of the feast. Your mind spiraled back to all your moments shared with Chloe for the past few years, and your eyes widened. Oh lord, you actually had non-platonic feelings for Chloe. Chloe Beale, your best friend Chloe Beale.

 

 You could really use a lie down right about now.


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Age 14, you knew just where your dream was heading to

_"_ You ready for the big game, Bec?"

 

 Startled at the voice amongst the silence, you turned your head to see your little sister approaching where you sat - a sole wooden bench hidden in a corner of the school library.

 

 The big game, you sighed.

 

 It was getting more and more pressuring, you honestly didn't know why you had auditioned to be in the Quidditch team in the first place (you reckoned it was for your love of flying). The sport was one where you easily get injured, the cardio was too tiring and let's face it, Slytherin was never anyone's favorite. It was pure luck that you even had friends with the amount of hate your house receives on a regular basis.

 

 You were about to fight Gryffindor this time, the team that literally had an all-star cast of players. Harry Potter as Seeker, Oliver Wood as Keeper, Fred and George Weasley as Beaters and Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet as Chasers. Honestly, your team didn't stand a chance.

 

 Stacie Conrad, your own Slytherin best friend, was a great Chaser but she alone wouldn't be able to help. The rest of your team were insufferable jerks, and that was rich coming from you (you were aware you could be very rude and straightforward sometimes). You had softened remarkably over the years from being friends with the Bellas, but the hatred for your own house has not.

 

 "I'm going to take a wild guess that you're not looking forward to it?"

 

 You nodded, miserably as you polished your _Nimbus 2000_. Your mother got two as a joint new school year gift for you and your little sister just earlier this year, and it had helped you greatly when it came to flying. It definitely worked better than the old Cleansweep, though that had remained a precious memory as your very first broom.

 

 Alec nodded silently, flopping down on the bench next to you with a book in her hand (as always). Weirdly enough, she was all alone.

 

 "Hey, where's Hermione? I thought you two were like, inseparable."

 

 "Don't know" she shrugged "we haven't talked in two months now. She's too busy going crazy over Lockhart to even pay attention to anything else, much less me."

 

 A frown etched on your lips as you recognized the sad tone of her voice, and your heart ached a bit in guilt when you realized you hadn't exactly been the best sister figure this year. Due to being too busy with your own studying and internal conflicts, it had been a really long time since you two sat down and talked like this. So you put down the broom, and looped an arm over your little sibling's shoulders and steered all your attention into hearing her out.

 

 "I'm sorry to hear about that. I know you really like her."

 

 "It's okay, I'm used to it. Speaking of which, how are you and Chloe? Please tell me you've finally asked her out."

 

 Oh you ever wished you could. Chloe Beale was literally the most perfect girl anyone could ever ask for, and her being your best friend was already the miracle of this century. You didn't want to push your luck and proceed to ruin the one (in many) good thing in your life.

 

 Besides, she was probably straight.

 

 "Quit it, kid. She doesn't like me that way."

 

 "Bec, are you blind?" you glared "I'm serious, everyone can tell you have the hots for each other! Your toners are literally visible from outer space!"

 

 Toner? What the hell had Aubrey Posen been spewing in your little sister's head?

 

 "First, toners aren't a thing, and you should stop hanging out with Posen. Second, I may have one but it is still not a thing. Third, there is no way she has one for me, have you seen her?"

 

 "I know what Chloe looks like, dude." she rolled her eyes "She's hot and gorgeous and smart and funny and kind. Which is why, you will lose your chance if you don't hurry! She's the girl everyone wants!"

 

 "So what makes you so sure she wants me?"

 

 You both sunk into silence at the question, the sudden severity of the question slowly engulfing you whole. Want, that was a word you hadn't heard ever since your eleventh birthday. Ever since your birth mother specifically stated that she didn't "want" a pair of witches as her kids, in less than polite words.

 

 "I think I'm going to quit Quidditch."

 

 A sudden jolt from Alec shocked you, but you remained still in the comfortable position and took in her astonished slash bewildered expression. You never told anyone about this, and it took even you by surprise that you actually translated the thought into words. It had been running inside your head for a while, so you figured _what the hell, it was bound to come out anyway._

 

 "But why? I thought you loved Quidditch, you love flying. What does Stacie think about this?"

 

 "I do love it, but everything is getting a bit too much. I can't speak for Stacie, she doesn’t know I want to quit, but I don't think she likes being in the team anymore."

 

 "Is someone bullying you two? Is it Flint? I can go and deal with him right now!"

 

 You held a hand on Alec's shoulder, squeezed gently and let her sink back down onto the wooden bench. She was so much like you sometimes that it hurt, especially her tendency to get hot-tempered when her loved ones were involved. Alec's blue eyes (you had always thought they were much prettier than yours) bored straight into your soul for any sign of subtle distress, and you sighed.

 

 "It's not Flint, I just don't think I'm meant to do this. I love flying, I love flying with you but my passion lays somewhere else."

 

 It was silent for a while, then Alec started speaking again "Is it music, Bec? Are you going to pursue it?"

 

 There was no denying that your love for Muggle music (because wizarding music was trash, duh) had taken you whole the summer before your third year.

 

 It was random at best, you were chilling in your room, playing with the radio when it happened. Songs after songs, it became unknown as to when you started feeling 'the power of music' (that was what Alec called it) and let it lull you into a trance of endless chord progressions and vocal usage.

 

 Upcoming to your fourth, you had discovered mixing.

 

 You started off by using your laptop (generously gifted by your mother) and then learned all instruments you could get your hands on whenever you could. Soon enough, music had become a part of you that no one could take away.

 

 "I think so?" you sounded unsure "do you think I can do it?"

 

 She straightened her back in your arms, staring at you with owlish eyes.

 

 "Bec, I listened to every one of your mashups. I listened to every piece of music you play. I'm perfectly confident in telling you that you would be the greatest amongst the greats one day."

 

 You remembered shedding a few tears at your sister's passionate speech and being told you should just forfeit the team then and there. Alec never liked you being in the Quidditch team, she was always on the edge of her seat whenever you played.

 

 You refused, of course.

 

 The match between Gryffindor and Slytherin was going to be the last of the season anyway, you might as well finish what you started. Never in your life had you regretted a thought more.


	6. six

 The d-day finally came, and there was this nagging feeling in the pit of your stomach that bothered you to no end ever since you woke up. You had talked to Chloe about it, cause she always seemed to know how to make you feel better. And she did, in a way. Her good-luck hugs hadn’t done much besides killing off the nerves in your gut and replacing them with butterflies.

 

 You heaved a deep breath, and thought - _Might as well get this over with._

 

The Quidditch match went on uneventfully at first, just like you had hoped. It all soon turned in a whole different direction about thirty minutes into the game, when you finally spotted the Snitch chilling near the Gryffindor goalposts. You chased it, attracting Harry Potter's attention and you both were now gaining speed in hopes of catching the little bastard.

 "Mitchell is diving for the Snitch, Potter on her tail! Gryffindor is leading 60 to 20! If Mitchell gets it, Slytherin will be the new Quidditch Champion! If Potter gets it, Gryffindor continues to defend their crown! Who will get it?! Who will be the winner?!"

 

 The shouts of spectators were pounding in your ears, but they weren't nearly as loud as the beating of your heart. Hands gripped tightly to your broom, you zoomed through the air and eyes locked tightly onto the Golden Snitch. This was it, you might actually have a chance to win the Quidditch Cup. Just a few inches closer.

 

 "Beca, look out!"

 

 It happened so quickly, that you had no memory of Stacie’s warning, no recalls of the Bludger flying towards you and hit you square in the arms, making you lose control of your broom and diving straight for the ground. Only a loud crack and your head went spinning to the stars.

 

 This was dangerous, you were really high up and if you continued to fall with this speed, you could possibly get a concussion. Or worse, die instantly.

 

 "Beca!"

 

 The feelings in your arms were no longer present, and you continued to spiral down without signs of stopping. You had hidden your wand in your green robe for emergency, but you couldn’t possibly chant any spell with these handicapped arms.

 

 Lee Jordan’s screaming from the commentary stand seemed to echo throughout the entire stadium, overshadowing the howls of spectators "MITCHELL GOING DOWN! MITCHELL GOING DOWN! HIT BY A BLUDGER YOUR OWN CAPTAIN FIRED, THAT HAS GOT TO BE A RECORD! MADAM HOOCH IS APPROACHING THE SLYTHERIN CAPTAIN, FURIOUS, AS WE SPEAK!"

 

 Flint? Gosh you should have known better than to have told him you were quitting the team before playing.

 

 Marcus Flint was pissed, and said under no circumstances were you allowed to quit the team. Being the sole Seeker, there was no one to substitute and there would have to be a long search for a new one the following year. Of course, you being you had to yell at the boy and give him a piece of your mind about human rights and you could do whatever the fuck you want.

 

 Was he really that much of an idiot though? You could have won Slytherin the Quidditch Cup but no! He had to let his pride get in the way and hurt you just because you didn’t do what he wanted!

 

 " _Arresto Momentum!"_

 

The diving suddenly stopped, and you could see from half-closed eyelids that you were gently being placed on the golden sand. Once your back was down on the ground, you heaved a heavy breath and just laid motionlessly there, heart sunken to your stomach at the prospect of meeting and having a cup of tea with Death himself.

 

 "Beca! Beca!"

 

 Shouts of your name echoed from everywhere, and you would have loved to see who were calling had you not been busy groaning from the unfathomable pain. Judging from the loud crack you heard before crashing, both your arms were sure to be broken now. Explained the whole unable to move and hurt like a bitch thing perfectly then.

 

 "Beca! Becs! Are you okay?!"

 

 "Bec!"

 

 You tried to open one eye, and had to smile when you saw the two most precious shades of blue approaching close. Your sister and your best friend were crowding your face, mouths never stopped spewing words of concerns and blue eyes looked to be glistening in tears.

 

 "I'm okay, but I think my arms are broken."

 

 From your peripheral vision, you could see Stacie dismounting her broom and rushing over to your side as well. A crowd soon to be forming, mostly comprised of worried Gryffindor players (and no Slytherin, you expected nothing else from those lots anyway). You groaned heavily, trying to lean on something to sit up but was unsuccessful.

 

 "Here, you can use me."

 

 You blushed slightly, hoping to Merlin that no one noticed, at the feeling of Chloe's smooth thighs brushing your hair. Honestly you were pretty content just lying there in your best friend's lap, but all good things come to an end eventually.

 

 "Not to worry, I can fix this straight away."

 

 Looking up, you panicked when seeing the new D.A.D.A professor (that you loathed so much) roughly grabbed at your broken arms. Without even in need of your sister's persistence, you could tell the man was a faux the minute he walked on his very first day. You didn't trust him to mend your bones at all, what if he did something worse?! Like, he could amputate you on accident!

 

 "No, dude! Not you!"

 

 Lockhart looked darn right flustered, but whipped his hair to the side and spoke loudly for everyone around you to hear "She's confused, doesn’t know what she’s saying. She’s probably wrong in the head from the impact."

 

 "It’s called a concussion you dimwit! And no, she does not have it!" your sister shrieked, the hate in her eyes seemed to be glowing brightly.

 

 "Let me do this" he paid no attention to Alec and the multiple head shakes you were giving " _Brackium Emendo!"_

 

You watched, mortifyingly as Lockhart pointed his wand to your pair of useless arms. Once he was finished, you felt like fainting when he lifted one up and it bounced up then down like an elastic ruler. The man was clearly taken aback, so he tried to lift the other arm and you definitely felt like hyperventilating when you noticed it was in the same state.

 

 "What the hell did you do to her?!"

 

 Alec angrily shouted, stood up and pushed the man away from you. George Weasley had to stop her from approaching him any closer, afraid that she was going to actually punch him (you had done it before to a student, maybe he thought it ran in the family genes).

 

 There were groans of disgust echoing from everyone who stood near as Angelina Johnson timidly lifted your squishy arms up again, and you glowered as Lockhart stuttered out "Oh, uh, that can happen sometimes. But it's relieving that you can't feel any pain, and the bones are clearly not broken."

 

 "NOT BROKEN? NOT BROKEN?" Stacie had stormed over to him too, but held back by the other Weasley twin as she yelled "There is not a single bone left in there for it to be broken!"

 

 "Well, it is more flexible?"

 

 "We'll see how flexible you are when I do the same thing to you!"

 

 "Alexandra! You stop right there this instance!"

 

 Your little sister reluctantly let go of the man's collar (how did that even happen?) when she heard the stomping footsteps of your mother and several other professors. You could hear Chloe sigh from above, and you looked up to see worried ocean blues still fixating on you.

 

 "Are you okay, Becs?"

 

 "Hard to say anything about feelings when you don’t have much to feel anymore, Beale."

 

 She smiled gently at your sarcasm, a hand caressing your hair that made you sigh in content and forget about the whole mess that was happening besides you. You thought you heard Alec being reprimanded about getting hands on with a teacher, but you weren't so sure for you were too distracted at the feeling of Chloe's lips touching your forehead.

 

 You blushed red, like a tomato as you stared dumbly at her "What's that for?"

 

 "For being safe. I was so scared when you started falling like that. You were very lucky that Aubrey was standing close enough in the stand to chant _Arresto Momentum_ in time."

 

 "It was Posen?" the redhead nodded "I guess I owe her a thank you."

 

 "Yeah, and maybe a sorry too."

 

 "What, why?" you indignantly asked "I didn't ask to be hit by that goddamn Bludger!"

 

 "Not that, I'm talking about Alec literally almost decking Lockhart in the face. Aubrey is going to be pissed if Ravenclaw loses House points for that."

 

 "Ugh, that little brat."

 

 Chloe just smiled at you, and you both looked over to the sullen-looking Alec as she continued to be scolded for talking and manhandling a professor the way she did. Lockhart stood just a meter away, him looking oh-so innocent while avoiding every other professor's judging glare.

 

 You couldn't help but feel proud. If there was anyone who would be willing to stand up for you any time you need, it was going to be your little sister. You loved her, though you would never say it out loud if you could. Badass credits, still intact.

 

 "Oh hey, so who won?"

 

 "Gryffindor, Harry was so surprised when you fell that he galloped forward and swallowed the Snitch in his mouth."

 

 Yep, your life couldn't get any weirder than it already was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to y'all! Highly recommending you guys to read "I'm so glad that I have you" first before this one, but I don't think it's really necessary. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this story and thank you!


End file.
